


Irresponsibility

by Kieran_Bixbie



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Come Swallowing, Embarrassment, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, ahhaha its cute tbh, basic tags, hhM, its not the rougher kinkier stuff i like, its short and quick bc i wrote this at church today, umm this is super basic, written on my phone but i think i edited it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Bixbie/pseuds/Kieran_Bixbie
Summary: ja'far's mind wanders while he's doing work, and somehow he finds himself getting off instead focusing on the documents on his desk





	Irresponsibility

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn't great because it was written in under an hour while i was sitting in church. i refrained from the harder stuff i like because i was paranoid my mom might look at what i was writing. she knows what i write but it's probably best not to test the limits at church
> 
> in addition, writing it seemed like a good idea because the pastor kinkshamed the entire city of ephesus today

This is a public location, there is no lock on the door, and there is paperwork to get done. Ja'far should be, realistically, focusing on the work on the desk he's sitting at, but that's not going to happen—not yet, at least, because somehow he's been thinking of his king for one reason or another, which somehow led to his mind wandering, and that left him sitting and staring blankly as the words written on a document for several minutes while contemplating if he  _ actually _ wanted to get himself off. 

He wouldn't be able to focus unless he did. But that's wrong, bad, a stupid idea. He could get caught, and then how is he supposed to explain himself? “I can't control my sexual impulses and needed to get off immediately”? How the fuck would  _ that _ one go over?

He shocked himself after that; his following thought was that the risk of being caught could actually be exciting. 

_ I'm full of bad ideas today, _ was what he scolded himself with. 

But that didn't stop him, because now he's sitting with his robes pushed back the best they can be without being removed, and he hopes he'll be able to push them back into place quickly enough if anyone was to need to talk to him. But how was he supposed explain himself if his cheeks got too flushed?

That's a bridge he'll cross when—if—he ever gets there. 

Instead, he's sitting now with his cock in his fist, pumping quickly in hopes that he can finish before there's any kind of major risk of being found like this. His free hand is braced against the desk and he accidentally pushes his chair back a little. His breaths are coming out quick and shallow, and he really wants to finish because he's starting to get anxious. There's no way in hell he could stop now, though. 

He's panting now, and there's a whining sound every so often and he's hoping he can't last any longer. He doesn't want to be found in a compromising position like this; he doubts his pride would be able to take it. But focusing on that worked him up more and more. 

“Fuck,” he gasps out, hand stuttering a little as he tries to adjust to how sensitive he is all of a sudden. He can't help letting out a high-pitched noise and he's  _ so close— _

A knock at the door forces him over the edge, and he lets out a cry as he spills over his knuckles. He really wishes he'd been able to bring his hand up to muffle himself, but it's a little too late for that now. 

“Don't you  _ dare _ come in,” he growls, trying to pull himself together enough to actually sound threatening. He pushes his robes back into place, but he's not really sure what to do about his hand, so he curls the fingers of that hand over the edge of the desk and sits there while trying to think through the haze clouding his brain. 

Anyone else would have respected his wishes; Ja'far is very sure of that. But it's Sin, and he doesn't. “You look like a mess.”

“It's your fault,” Ja'far shoots back, mind reeling in some attempt to justify his actions, and maybe it would be easiest to try to pass the blame off on someone else, so that's what he's trying to do. 

The king slides the door closed again and closes the distance between them. “My fault?” he echoes, and before Ja'far can explain how he's trying to pass the blame off onto Sin, the older man leans over the desk, takes his hand, and sucks on his knuckles to swallow the mess on them, leaving Ja'far blushing harder than he thought possible. “So just thinking about me can make you  _ this _ irresponsible?”

Ja'far pushes Sin back, and he wants to be angry but he can't bring himself to be. He crosses his arms and looks away. “You're a literal child sometimes, don't you dare think of calling me irresponsible.” He's getting fired up, but it's not even anger; he's embarrassed and flustered and he needs to find a way to hide that. 

“Ja'far?” Sin suddenly has a grin on his face. “Next time you get worked up while you're trying to get things done, consider asking me for assistance.”

**Author's Note:**

> next sinja fic plan: ja'far getting fucked til he cries :3c


End file.
